


Find you

by a_cup_of_tea_and_a_good_book



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #Humor, #Smut, #angst, #anything you guys want, #captain swan, #cs ff, #fluff, #precious babies, #smuff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cup_of_tea_and_a_good_book/pseuds/a_cup_of_tea_and_a_good_book
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Tumblr one-shots and drabbles, usually based on each episode, or anything else that comes up from them and inspires my muse, usually fluffy. Ratings however might vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice

A/N: Just a short message to apologise for my absence which has lasted for a while. I haven't had the time to write and upload here so I just uploaded on Tumblr. I am really sorry for that and I hope these chapters that will be up can somewhat make up for that. :)

So, did you really think I wouldn't give my thoughts and expectations for 4.02. Of course I did! (I don't really think this is what's going to happen, but whatever, let's just go with it) Loots of fluff in the end.

"No! Swan! Swan, stay with me, love, talk to me. Emma!"

Killian's frantic voice was echoing through the small black device, breaking the silence in the ice cave. She wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay. She wanted to tell him she was fine. She wanted to reassure him, say anything that would prove she was not feeling as if she was slowly fading away, only she couldn't. Curled up in her side, a wavering Emma was struggling to catch her breath and reply, but her voice wouldn't cooperate, her eyes wouldn't blink and her body wouldn't stop shivering. It wasn't even Elsa's fault and she wished people wouldn't blame her. She actually understood what the

snow

queen was going through, the inability to control her magic, the pain when you are the reason an innocent gets hurt. She felt a connection to her. Besides, she has been by her side trying to wake her the entire time, her hand still pressed against her shoulder. The cold, sharp and intense like never before felt like millions of needles piercing through her body and she felt so defeated, her head a white blur of random pictures of the people she would leave behind. Henry, who she had just found twelve years after her idiotic decision to give him up, how she held him in her cuddle at Granny's hours before she ran after Elsa and ended up trapped under ice. Her family, who were finally there for her after a life of loneliness, how she wanted to make up for the lost time. And Killian. She had been avoiding him and he was still worried, never giving up on her. Why? Why would anyone fight for her? If she could, Emma would apologize and start over, because she never really meant to act so foolishly. Their last kiss popped up in her head. It wasn't long or passionate, it was more like a peck on his lips, but it meant so much. I'm sorry. I'll be back. Just wait for me for a bit longer and I'll let you in. I promise. These were her last thoughts before her eyes fluttered close and the blur became blinding.

—

"Swan!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm so sorry."

"I think you've done enough for today. Get away from her. Emma, love."

She heard distant voices sounding like whispers to her ears. One of them familiar, soothing, words like small pleas coming in it. Warmth surrounded her as something wrapped around her shoulders. It was heavy and felt like leather. The comforting scent of ocean and spice and… home a calming cloud around her. Arms held her in a tight clutch and pulled her up, the cold and soaking sense of ice beneath her, lost against the firm warmth of a strong body's embrace.

"Hold on darling. I'll get you out of this bloody cave, your parents are here, you're safe, I've got you."

The husky accented voice was back and she finally recognized it through the fuzziness in her head. Killian. Emma tried to open her eyes, talk to him, but she couldn't. His arms more bare than usual and she realized why. The heavy leather around her body was his coat. She attempted to shake it off her shoulders. He shouldn't be cold. Her body sore and worn out didn't even stir around in his grasp and she stopped trying, giving into the weakness. The cold was becoming more and more distant, but she was still quivering and the usual faltering of her heart when he was around was now a soft thud against her chest.

"Oh, thank god you got her!"

"Here place her in the back."

"Emma, honey we're here now. You'll be fine."

"She's too bloody cold and she won't stop shivering!"

"Come on, I called Whale, they prepared a room."

—

The faint sound of a machine beeping became louder in her ears, crisp sheets and blankets enveloped her body and a cold, unfriendly room appeared as Emma's eyes flickered open. God, how she hated hospitals and their unwelcome ambiance. Déjà vu's of her childhood and painful diseases at the system with rude doctors over her hit her. And then, something pleasantly friendly made her snap out of it. Fingers tangling with hers and clenching her hand, bright blue eyes locking with hers and a warm voice greeting her, coming from the person she had been looking forward to seeing all day made her grin, at least as much as she could.

"Swan?" She still felt weak and drained, but his voice never failed to wake her up and somehow refresh her. Killian's eyes were filled with hope and Emma finally found something positive in her depressing room. He still cared, he didn't give up.

"Y-yeah, I b-believe that's m-me." She tried to joke, getting a soft chuckle out of the concerned pirate by her side. The beating of her heart growing quicker by the second, she tried to stir in her bed and shift to a more comfortable position, but failed, a blinding pain rushing through her.

"Come, love, let me help you." Killian offered, standing up and readjusting her pillows, as he gently drew her upwards, pulling her blanket higher, up to her neck. He still seemed concerned. Emma snickered to his too careful moves, as if he could break her with one wrong joggle of his hand. Silly, adorable pirate.

"Th-thank you, Killian. F-for everything." She was all too aware that he was the one who carried her to David's truck and wrapped his coat around her to keep her warm. She was so grateful for everything and felt that she deserved nothing after the way she had been avoiding him. Maybe this should be over after today.

"You really think I'd let you freeze to death?" Killian gave her an incredulous look and then realized how familiar the sentence sounded.

"Well, g-given our h-history, can you b-blame me for being uncertain?" Emma giggled, a sharp pain hitting her, making her quiver and she tightened her grip on his hand, needing affection and intimacy after a long time. Maybe it was the drugs she was being injected with, or maybe not, her walls though, were fully down and, despite how vulnerable that made her feel, she was glad she could finally be free around him and trust him. Their happy cackles filled the room, before Emma's gaze found his again, and became much more serious.

"I'm sorry, Killian. I d-didn't mean- "She started, wishing all the pushing away would not matter to him anymore, because she was going to stop for a while. She remembered that small moment of her lips pecking against his and grinned, a look of anxiety in her eyes.

"No apologies, love. I understand. And that was enough for the moment. Just a few words that meant he could still read her like an open book and not misunderstand the fucking stupid mixed signals she had been sending him. How could she be such an idiot and hold back all this time? "Y-you know, I'm still a bit c-cold…" she replied patting on the empty space next to her on her bed and trying to give him a playful grin, but still sounding weak and small after everything she had been through, They both knew he wouldn't turn down that opportunity.

Killian was perfectly adjusted in her bed in a few seconds, his sturdy arms wrapping around Emma and tenderly pulling her against his chest, lips placing a chaste kiss on the crown of her head. Emma melt in his embrace and relaxed, the warmth around her so welcome after her adventure through the cold. His comforting scent returning and his heart beating an intense staccato from his chest and reverberating through her had her feeling happier as well.

"You know your father will punch me in the face for that." He chuckled against her golden locks of hair.

"Thank god you are the fearless Captain Hook then." She chuckled and snuggled even further in his embrace with a soft hum and a contented sigh, as he squeezed her closer. He was the most right person that could have been by her side when she opened her eyes. His embrace felt like home and she was finally not intimidated by that, as she rested in his them. No more running. Maybe they could even go on a date one of these days. Who knows, right? Her eyes fluttered closed once more, his face and beautiful eyes in her mind and her careless sleep.

-Fin-


	2. In your arms

After the latest episode, I felt this huge need to express al these feels so… ther you go. I f I didn't express them they'd suffocate me, so here's some fluff. (hehe)

She wakes up so deliciously cozy and blissful; she swears she has never slept more peacefully in her life. Slowly gaining her consciousness, she realizes the feather-like weight of a warm body nuzzled against hers along with an arm gently wrapped around her waist, pulling her against it, underneath the massive cocoon of blankets around them. Emma stirs until she is resting on her back, only to find Killian's tranquil sleeping form balled around her body, squeezing her close to him even in his so soundly sleep. Her gaze fixed on long lashes, full lips, dark scruff and that little scar on the corner of his left cheek; she begins to recall the previous day.

You okay? He had asked her and, despite the sharp feeling of cold piercing her body, her heart stuttered to the broken expression of his face when he pulled her tight in his embrace. She remembers being unstable and then his arms hauling her up in the air and carrying her all the way home. She remembers blankets snuggled up against her in a chair and then she remembers him again, also snuggled up against her. Hands brushing together, fingers entwining, warm flesh and cold rings against her hand, arms around her shoulder, azure affectionate gazes, steady heartbeats and a small peck of lips on the crown of her head. When David mentioned never giving up and always coming back for family, she knew exactly what Killian was thinking. All this time, he has always been waiting patiently on her side, always trying to keep her away from harm (even if he fails because she is stubborn), always taking care of her. Her hand pressed against his forearm and she felt him stiffen in shock for a moment, before relaxing again and giving her a gentle squeeze. She did this to him. She made him insecure and, for the first time in a long time, she wished to give him hope again. She promised herself to always try to give him hope when she can, when she is not scared herself. David told him he could stay with them for the night and Killian agreed after an incredulous stare. And then there is what happened next.

You don't seem to be able to keep your eyes open, love. Let me help you to your room. And he did. Carrying her all the way to her bed and creating a protective shield of sheets and blankets around her body, making sure she wouldn't be cold even for a second. He held her gaze with caution and then his lips curled into a small grin, his eyes never leaving hers. What? She was still shivering when she chuckled at his silly expression, the one he always has when she is around. Nothing. You're here, that's enough. His fingers brushed against her cheek traveling to that little spot between her neck and jaw and resting there. She shot him a stunned look and then relaxed under his sweet stare. She shifted a bit aside, trying to make some room for him. Stay? She didn't want to be alone that night. His embrace felt like it belonged around her and she couldn't spend the night alone in a "cold" room. He chuckled at her pleading look and settled by her side. Would I ever turn down such a tempting offer? He wanted to sound cheerful, but she could still see the desperation and fear in his eyes, hear it in his voice, even feel it in his cuddle (a bit tighter than usual). He had almost lost her and he was still afraid.

I'm sorry I scared you. She locked her gaze with the bluest of his and buried her face in the crook of his neck, her legs binding between his. It's alright love, it's alright. He whispered, his voice coming out somewhat chocked, but still audible as she pulled back. His hand snaked up to her face, moving a random strand behind her ear and a grin crept up on his face. Now, close your eyes and rest, beautiful. And she did, turning her back to him and pressing it against his chest, sinking further in the warmth of his arms. She slept the most serene sleep she ever had.

She looks back up at him again and she notices ocean blue orbs gazing at her as she is sinking in her thoughts. She grins and he follows as their eyes lock together and she swears she has never seen more beautiful eyes in her life. So expressive that it feels like seeing straight into his soul and right now, he is happy and she can see light inside him (something usually rare before… whatever this thing they have is).

"Good morning." She speaks as Killian hums in reply. Softly and deeply sending sparks through her spine. She had never woken up next to him before, never seen him so contented and unruffled from everything else and that is what he is being right now. His hand moves to her cheek, thumb caressing small circles there in an affectionate gesture before he tilts his head forward and pulls her close in a sweet kiss. Her hands press against his back and she can feel him smile against her lips when she nudges his nose with hers. He moves back once more, eyes returning to her face.

"And good morning to you, Emma" the way he pronounces her name and uses it instead of her swan-moniker makes her want to quiver, but she keeps that down, trying to calm down the quick after-kiss staccato of her heart. She had never allowed him to be so close to her and right now, she can't really remember why on earth she would do that. More grins exchanged, more glances piercing through eyes, but the short moment of silent between them feels rather comfortable than strangely uncomfortable and this familiarity settles between them.

"You know, it would be a good idea to introduce you to Netflix really soon. You'd love it, trust me."

"As long as I spend time with you, love, certainly."

-Fin-


	3. Warm up

Resisting my writer's block I thought I'd write another one-shot on 4.02 before the new episode. I really hope you like it, despite how short it is.

"Emma!"

Two arms hauled her out of the tiny hole that swirled open in the frozen wall. She recognized one as her father's and the other as Killian's. And then she found herself in a warm embrace, his. The cold was so intense around her, sending shivers down her spine, making her teeth clatter and giving her this sensation of dizziness and haze, but he was warm. So warm as she fell deeper in his arms and felt his hot breath against the skin of her shoulder where he buried his face and huffed in relief. The scent of leather and spice and… Killian overwhelmed her and she wanted to stay there in that cozy clasp forever.

"You okay?" his husky voice interrupted her quivering pants for air and she just nodded against his neck, nuzzling deeper and breathing him in. Her fingers snaked up to cradle his head, fingers running through dark tresses and she couldn't get herself to care about the loss and pain that came after being with someone. She couldn't find the need to run. (He felt so wonderfully warm against her frozen limp body, running his hand and hook against her back to stop the shivering). Any strength remaining in her body suddenly flooded out and she felt her feet give in, almost tumbling down, but he was there to catch her and lift her in his sturdy arms. Unable to do anything else, she wrapped her own arms around his neck and tried to hold on as he carried her to David's truck. She wasn't sure she could hear what they were saying, maybe because she couldn't find the ability to concentrate and stay awake. Something long and heavy enfolded her entire body and she realized her eyes had been closed for some time now. As they flickered open, she noticed black leather creating a small cocoon around her and warming her up. She sank further in the smell of Killian surrounding her and then his arms were back, holding her tight.

"Hold on, darling. We're taking you home." She heard him speak, barely a whisper reaching her ears as he gently placed her in the car and then in his safe cuddle. She relaxed once more to the steady thud of his heart against his chest and forgot about her reservations and fears, finally letting go and allowing him to take care of her. Home he said. She weakly looked up to find his eyes, blue and gleaming as he gazed at her quietly.

"I thought of you." She mumbled with a soft sigh, before her eyes fluttered closed and she loosened up against his chest and into his comforting embrace.

—Fin


	4. Goodnight love

A/N: All right, the line with the "emma button", I practically fell of my chair when my adorable idiot captain said that, so… I thought Killian with a phone is an idea too appealing to pass like that.

Emma returned to her room that night, cheeks flushed and heart thudding a loud staccato in her chest, wondering if there was any way her feelings for Killian could grow more. The answer was no. The adorable idiot swooped into her life and found his way through her walls and there was no point in denying it. She collapsed on her bed and didn't even bother changing into something more comfortable or sliding under the sheets. She just lay there, stare fixed on the cream ceiling, as she replayed the last half hour in her mind over and over again. Her fingers couldn't help rising up to her still tingling lips, feeling the sensitive skin there, as ghosts of soft lips brushing against hers and then mouths crashing together rushed back into her mind. It felt like Neverland, only this time it was most certainly not a onetime thing. Bright blue eyes popped up in her head, gazing straight through hers and then the memory of his throaty, tender voice filled her heart when he said "my love". At first she thought, since when am I his love? , but then she realized she was just lying to herself if she said she felt nothing for him. He practically had won her heart after finding her in New York, but admitting it was hard.

Her eyes were still inspecting the color of the ceiling as she kept on sinking into her thoughts, when her phone buzzed on her nightstand. She picked it up, wishing there wasn't another emergency, because she was starting to get really aggravated by that. It had been so long since she spent some quality relaxing time alone, she couldn't even remember what it feels like. She almost dropped the small device though when the letters "Killian" appeared on the screen. He texted? How the hell did he manage to do that?

"Hello, love. Missing me at all did you?" she read the text on her phone.

"You know how to text? How did that happen?"

"Your boy appears to be a specialist on the matter." Henry. Of course he tried to teach Killian how to text. Emma couldn't help keeping a little giggle back to the thought of Henry exasperating while Killian stared confusedly at the cell phone's keyboard.

"Henry helped? Oh, wow."

"So, I believed I asked you a question, darling." Hmm, of course he returned the subject back to whether she misses him or not and, boy does she, but she would never admit that so easily.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just watching TV, another appliance you should learn how to use, you know, since you're becoming an expert on that." Her eyes dropped to the switched off TV across the room, her lips curling up into a small grin to the idea of him knowing that.

"Aye? So that you can teach me what that Netflix thing is? I would be honored." Oh good god he asked Henry what Netflix is. She was now beaming at the bright screen of her phone as she really got sucked in their small chat. It was pointless and it was too late for this, but she did not want to stop. She needed this. It had been a while since she could smile and finally feel even the closest bit to this intimacy with someone.

"I guess Henry already did that for me."

"I wouldn't mind receiving additional tutorials."

"Is that so?"

"Certainly."

"Well maybe one day you will."

"I look forward to it milady, still, my query remains unanswered. Did you miss me, Swan?"

"So, what if I did?"

"Then I would be a hell of a happy captain"

"Well, captain, maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Good I missed you too." Really? In her mind, she rolled her eyes, in reality she just snorted a short chuckle and typed back, trying to stir their conversation to an end, before things got out of line.

"Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, love."

A huge grin was plastered on her face as she pushed her boots off her feet and properly lay under the sheets of her bed, Killian the only thought in her head. Maybe it was time for them to go on a little date. He was right, quiet dinners were unusual for them, so she would plan one. Tomorrow.

—Fin


	5. Not just a place

A/N: Another short little drabble on 4.03 because I really can't get enough of the perfection that is captain swan and that kiss we just had. Fluff, glorious fluff.

"I can't lose you too"

This time Emma didn't hold back, she didn't fight her feelings. She was terrified when she found Killian beneath all those sharp icicles, so close to dying once more. She had lost everyone she felt something for before, but it was different with him. Even in the thought of not seeing his stupid grin every time she is around, or his ocean blue eyes, lighting up when they stare into hers, it hurt her -physically hurt her. A tear streamed down her cheek as she looked up at him, eyes welled up, shining from all the tears she really tried to hide, the sobs she tried to drown, all underneath a well built mask of mock anger, supported by her protective walls.

"My love, you don't have to worry about me; the one thing I'm good at, is surviving."

His voice so soothing, his promise so much needed, because she never really wanted to push him away. Her gaze found his, locking together as his lips curled up in a small grin and she felt a shiver down her spine. He could always do this to her, make her need him. And right now, she needed him, his touch, his lips against hers, his breath warming up the skin of her cheek, his hand in her hair, anything to remind her that he was right there and he is not gone. It would devastate her if he wasn't. And then she felt a swift tug and his lips were crashing into hers the next second, hungrily pressing against hers, tasting her and she relaxed in his arms, as one of them snaked up to tangle at the ends of the loose curls of her hair and his hook moved to rest a few inches above her hip. She slightly tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss and giving him better access in her mouth as his tongue swirled with hers in a little dance and her hands rested at the sides of his waist, anchoring on him.

She was the first to pull back, only to catch her breath for a moment as she nuzzled her forehead against his in what she hoped was a sweet affectionate gesture to show him this wasn't over, not this time. He breathed her in for a second and then his eyes fluttered open to find hers, shining bright, giving her the urge to never leave.

"Sweetheart, it will all be all right, I promise you. I'm not going anywhere until you can't stand me anymore." He whispered, his breath hot against her skin, so relaxing as his gaze held hers.

"Good." She muttered and moved back in, cradling his head and pecking a couple of chaste kisses against his lips once more, before she fully pulled back, her hand clasping his and drawing him along with her. She grinned at him and turned around mumbling something about getting that drink after all and she heard his throaty chuckle behind her as she moved towards their favorite table outside Granny's and settled down. Emma could practically feel his shock in the stiffening and relaxing of Killian's body as she hauled her chair closer to his and, grabbing the little flask of rum from the pocket of his jacket, she nuzzled back in his arms. She took a small sip of the spiced liquid and passed it to him, her fingers brushing against his as she did. A huge grin was plastered on his face and he tilted his head pressing a gentle kiss at the crown of her head.

"Don't give me too much hope, love, because I could get used to this." His voice came out husky and soft, reverberating from his chest where Emma's head was resting and she felt his heart skipping a beat as he waited for her answer. A smirk formed on her lips as she looked up at him, peering through her long lashes.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." She replied placing a small kiss at that little spot between his jaw line and his neck, before she settled back into his warm embrace. She once had heard that home is not just a place, it is a person and at this moment, she thought that maybe she had found hers and she was not going to lose home because she pushed him away.

-Fin


	6. Use both hands

Really? He wanted to use both hands, and that comment about being in good hands, I mean, I couldn't pass on that. Anyway, this one-shot is rated M, just so you know…

Her back hit his bed at Granny's with force as the steady warmth of his body enveloped hers in a second. I don't pillage and plunder-my ass Emma thought as Killian's hand moved to lower the zipper at the back of her dress. She didn't even know how she ended up in there, all she knew was that she wanted, needed,and Killian's shirtless body above her, all these lean muscles against her body, were so not helping her to stop. A cold shiver ran down her spine as he slowly slid the dress down, unwrapping her body, soon being replaced by heat pooling low in her belly. And once the too much fabric was off, leaving her only in her laced black underwear, his hands were everywhere, smoothing, caressing, kneading. Breathy moans escaped her lips as his mouth began to move lower, trailing wet kisses down her neck and sucking hard when he reached her pulse point. Her hands moved to the back of his head, threading through his hair as he moved one cup of her bra down, his hand finding her breast and knowingly fondling, before his mouth replaced it, lightly teasing her and then sucking in a bit hard , making her back arch from the bed. His hips drove hard into hers, the feeling of his hard length beneath his jeans getting small sighs out of her.

"Killian…" she whimpered as his hips moved away from hers and his hand repeated the same pattern he had used to her other breast, not really deciding to unclasp her bra, until she couldn't take it anymore and did it herself, throwing it down by the bed. His other hand caressed its way down her torso and moved to her hip, stroking small circles before moving to the hem of her panties and, without any warning, the sound of fabric ripping filling the room, making her breath hitch in her throat as he pulled back and gave her a cunning smirk, tossing the ruined lace on the floor. His eyes found hers, lustful gaze, pupils blown wide, the blue around them only a tiny sliver, deliciously dark as his mouth crashed back on hers, tasting her more hungrily this time, tongue slipping against hers, cutting her breath, one hand tangling hard in her hair and the other, slowly following an entirely different path. His mouth was now buried in the crook of her neck, making her shiver against him once again, hips arching up to get any kind of friction. And, fuck she needed friction-

"Hmm, so wet for me love." She heard him humming in her ear as his hand finally reached her core, not quietly giving her what she wanted yet, a single finger lazily running up and down her clit and driving her crazy. He was teasing her and she couldn't take it anymore, impatience filling her up and she couldn't keep the groans and sighs reverberating from her chest as he finally –finally stirred and dipped two fingers in her hot wetness, thrusting up inside her and curling up around her walls, as her hips bucked up trying to follow his lead.

"Fuck." She breathed as his motions became more thorough, almost driving her over the edge. His mouth and other hand were now back on her breasts, teasing at her nipples with his tongue and fingers, his thumb moving to draw quick circles on her clit and she almost fell off the bed her hips frantically bucking in his hand and she could feel it. She could feel the darkness coming, the clenching of her inner walls around his fingers.

"Let go, darling. Come for me." He looked at her. And she did. Hard and panting as he helped her ride out her orgasm wave after crushing wave and she couldn't keep the loud cry of his name that came along with it, making him smirk as he watched her come undone beneath him. "So, bloody beautiful, Swan." And her head pressed deep in the pillow, only for a second as she regained consciousness. Then she was more determined than ever as she pushed him on his back by his shoulders, climbing on top of him.

"I want you." She whispered as her fingers managed to tremblingly undo his pants and shift them down his legs, gasping when she realized he was wearing nothing underneath and finding him so hard and ready for her. Her hand wrapped around him, pumping him a couple of times, before she pressed inside him, without a warning, staying still for a while as she tried to adjust.

"Bloody hell." She heard him mutter, a choked chuckle coming out of her, and then she started to move, setting a blinding pace at once, making him gasp as she almost completely moved out of him before pushing back in, every single one of her thrusts met by his, loud groans and contented sighs coming out of them. One hand found the ends of her hair, out of that sophisticated ponytail and curled up for quite a while now, while the other rested against her hip. His eyes met hers and it was suddenly too much. Every sensation overwhelming as he slowed her pace, stroking into her instead and then she was right against her back once more as he tumbled them over. She avoided his gaze, feeling all this intimacy unbearable for a moment.

"Emma, look at me." He whispered, stilling his motions for a while until she did.. Oh no he couldn't stop. She sighed and looked up at him, their gazes locking as he finally started to move inside her again and it only took a few more deep thrusts of his hips and brushes of his thumb against her clit before she saw stars, eyes closing shut and head sinking swiftly in her pillow, as they both came in loud pants and crying each other's name, riding their orgasms out, before Killian collapsed on top of her nuzzling in the crook of her neck as they tried to catch their breaths again.

She heard him say something about crushing and sorry, love, she couldn't really make it out with that low buzzing in her ears. And then the warmth of his body was gone, soonly wrapping around her, steady arms holding her against his firm chest in a sweet embrace as she felt him place soft, feather-light kisses on her shoulder. He somehow managed to get them under the sheets and she was grateful for that, she enjoyed being taken care of after a long time. She felt so deliciously worn out and tired and she gave in into his cuddle. No guilt rushed in as usual, no regrets as she kissed him softly and curled up around him and she knew this time was different as deep soundly sleep hazed around her in a gentle cloud, his goodnightmaking her grin before she let the relaxing sensation sink in. It certainly was a goodnight and maybe she needed more of them in her life from now on.


	7. A little pirate in you

Anonymous said: Could you write a fic were emma discovers that she's pregnant and she's excited but afraid because the relationship between she and killian has just began and she doesn't know what he's gonna think. Please

A/N: Hey there nonnie! Here is the replyy to your little prompt. Maybe it isn't exactly what you wanted, but I hope you like it. Fluff, glorious fluff!

Extra A/N: Hey, so this was a prompt I took on Tumblr and I know it has nothing to do with season 4, but I thought I'd include this in this series since I have nowhere else to rank it.

This is getting out of hand. What the hell was this? It was the third time it happened this week. Emma was lazily snuggling into Killian's arms in her couch under a cozy pile of blankets, just watching the soft drizzle outside, little raindrops tapping against the window. She felt so relaxed and she really enjoyed these quiet moments they managed to steal after she finally "got her own place" and Killian was constantly there. She asked him to always be there, come over for breakfast, or a movie or a drink or anything she could come up with so that she wasn't alone when Henry stayed with Regina. He started staying over every once in a while and now he was practically living there, not having spent a single day away from her bed. When there were no monsters or witches or any other dangers for them to confront, she loved to get some time off, relax and cuddle -always cuddle. She was never one for cuddling, but Killian brought this out of her, unexpectedly, but truly. His arms wrapped around her began to feel as something essential after some time, more like home. And then all of a sudden she felt it again. It was something like a twist in her stomach, dizziness and then… She pushed his hands off and rushed into the bathroom, barely managing to slam the door behind her before she was on her knees, trying to pull her hair back as she leaned over the toilet and she felt that sting in her throat as she felt like her insides flowed out of her. She had no idea what this thing was, but it was becoming more and more frequent.

"Love, are you okay?" she heard Killian mutter behind her as he tried to hold her hair back with his hook, his other arm rubbing soothing circles against her shoulder. He waited for a moment before she was done and she looked up at him, her eyes gleaming, a single tear running down her face as the realization dawned on her. With all the chaos, moving out, moving in, settling down, she had forgotten one thing, the pill. She hadn't taken her pill. Shit, what if…? No she couldn't be…pregnant? Whispering a simple 'just fine' she was on her feet in an instant, ignoring the hand he had held out to support her as she moved to the sink to rinse her mouth with some water and walked out of the bathroom, avoiding his worried gaze.

"Swan, is something wrong?" she kept her stare at the floor, nodding a simple no, but he was next to her a few seconds later, his palm soft and cool against her flushing skin. She was so not okay. He lightly pulled her head up to meet her eyes and smiled. "Tell me, Emma what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I might be sick, you should probably go, you don't want to catch what I have, believe me." And after a few rushed words exchanged, he was saying goodbye for the first time in a long time looking really disappointed, as she tried to practically politely kick him out. The

rain

had stopped, so she waited for some time and rushed out the door, making her way to the drugstore instead.

…

Holy, fuck. She was sprawled on her bed, three pregnancy tests by her side, just to be sure, all of them positive. Now what? Killian and she had only been together for three months and now all of a sudden she is pregnant? She was desperate and, worst of all; she didn't know what to tell him. He probably wouldn't want a child, all these responsibilities that come with that and the commitment it requires. He would probably leave her like everyone did, steal a boat or something and sail away from Storybrooke. But, the thing is, Emma wanted that baby, she couldn't give it up too. She had this image in her head of a little infant with his dark hair and her green eyes and all she could do was smile. It could be a girl. Smart, beautiful, with her father's wit, his accent would also be something wonderful for her to adopt and maybe she would have a thing for the ocean, love sailing for example. She already loved that baby without even knowing anything, but this was such a huge step and too much to ask from a pirate, a free spirit. She was downright terrified. She hadn't really raised Henry, so she didn't know how to raise a child and doing that by herself was just… too much. Her hands found her forehead, rubbing at her temples and then digging the heels of her palms in her eyes. A knock on the door interrupted her helpless train of thought.

"Swan, you in there?"

Oh crap, great that was the only thing missing.

"Emma, I know you're here, I saw you walking out after me."

She opened the door, somewhat annoyed, almost hitting his head in the process. She instantly bit her lip when she saw him. He had the right to know, she just wasn't ready to lose him yet. She looked at him in a gloomy stare, tears welling up it the corners of her eyes. Killian took a step forward and softly wrapped his arms around her, as she began to sob in his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong? Whatever it is, I want to help." He grinned at her, trying to comfort her when she looked up, her golden hair messy around her, eyes red from all the crying and he still looked at her in complete adoration.

"Killian, I'm pregnant." She spoke after a few seconds of complete silence, a little sob escaping her lips as their gazes finally met. He was taken aback for a second, looking at her in surprise, but then a huge simper formed on his lips as his hand found her cheek, his thumb caressing the tears away in a sweet gesture.

"And why might you be crying?" his grin spread even more as his hand cupped her face. She looked at him incredulously for a moment. Why was he taking this so well? He was supposed to freak out and run away, but there he was grinning and cupping her face and she was stunned.

"Don't you think it's too soon? Don't you want to leave? " she sniffed her nose and run her hands against her eyes, sweeping away any remaining dampness and waited for him to agree and turn around, slamming the door on her face as he walked away.

"Never. Why on earth would I do that when I have everything here? You, my love have a little pirate in you; I need to meet this dashing scoundrel." He chuckled, his hand touching her belly for a second, before his arms pulled her in his embrace once more, squeezing her tight. Emma finally let go, nuzzling her nose in his neck and breathing him in, the scent of the ocean and rum and Killian making her grin as well.

"Good." She whispered and slightly pulled back to press her lips against his in a gentle peck. It was short and sweet and when she rested her forehead against his, her eyes fluttering open and finding the bluest of his, she knew that he would never abandon her. She found love in his eyes and for the first time after she took the tests, she felt a wave of happiness crashing into her. After all, a mini-Killian, boy or girl, running around the house wouldn't be that bad; maybe the cheer that isn't here quite yet would turn this house into a home. A home for all of them.

—Fin


	8. Real

Disclaimer: Disgustingly fluffy fluff. I'm not even sorry. :)

They are walking down the beach on their way home taking a little detour to enjoy the rest of the night. Everything serene and beautiful around them, the sound of the small waves caressing the shore the only thing breaking the complete silence. Not an awkward silence surprisingly, but a sweet comfortable one. Emma's fingers brush against his knuckles before they move to tangle through his and it is so difficult to shake the feeling that he is going to lose her like he lost everything. The feeling that all this is not real, but a really good dream he is finally going to wake up from. But it is real and she looks gorgeous, her golden hair shining underneath the silver light of the full moon, emerald orbs gleaming as he holds her gaze, cheeks flushing in a rosy pink color as he gently squeezes her hand in his and tells her how beautiful she is tonight. He notices she suddenly shivers and realizes how chilly this evening actually is. He shrugs his brand new leather jacket off and wraps her in it stopping and turning her around to face him.

"It's getting cold, love, we wouldn't want you to get cold now, would we?" He whispers as he sees her surprised look.

"What about you?" She smirks and Killian knows they can make this work as she laces the fingers of her other hand with his as well.

"Well, a captain has had colder days, trust me darling, this is nothing." He grins and she mimicks that smile making his world stop for a moment and his heart miss a beat.

His fingers brush a slight caress against her rosy cheek and then he is leaning in pressing his lips against hers and tilts her head just enough to get better access as his tongue slowly swipes against hers. He can feel Emma swaying a little bit on her feet and he can't help curling his lips in a little grin as his arm snakes up her waist and hauls her closer, his other hand playing with the ends of her hair, tied up in that high pony he loved so much. And that was it. That was the moment he knew this was real. He can touch her, kiss her, wrap his arms around her and take care of her, because Emma Swan is finally his and he is finally happy, because no matter all the dangers, this night is finally theirs.

—Fin


	9. Images

A one-shot of my take on the scene at the sherrif's station on 4.05, which totally wrecked me btw. I didn't use the ice queen footage, but ya know... I just needed some fluff.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When he asked, he didn’t really think Emma would allow him anywhere near what was left of her childhood; let the last bits of her walls down so easily. A faint memory flashed back into his mind just as he requested permission to have the honor and take a look inside the white carton box.

Just who are you Swan?

Wouldn’t you like to know?

Perhaps I would.

She had walked right past him without so much as a simple word to let him in. But the circumstances were different and they were together now and she was trying to let her guard down. Still, Killian was astounded when she produced the big box from below her desk and passed him the smaller cigar box from inside. He took the little container in his hand and gave her an incredulous look, unsure of whether she actually wanted him to know this part of her life.

“Are you okay?” he asked, not really grabbing the box and opening it, but waiting for any confirmation from her.

“I think so.” Another glance was exchanged before he took it and set it down on her desk, carefully opening the lid. The first thing he noticed was a pair of large glasses, the lenses enclosed in a black skeleton and he couldn’t hold back the small giggle that reverberated from his chest as he looked up at her with a bright grin, blue eyes shining excitedly. He always loved glasses on women, but even the picture of this particular pair adorning Emma’s face, slightly accentuating the beautiful features of her face and her bright emerald eyes while resting on her rosy cheekbones made him crazy. Maybe with the moonlight shining through a window and Emma lay down in his arms, in his bed, grinning at him with her little glasses popping just a wee bit higher than they should, so that he would lightly draw them away before he placed them on their nightstand and press a gentle kiss on her lips his hand caressing her cheek. But he shouldn’t think of something like that so soon, it was too much for Emma who wouldn’t even dare invite him in her parents’ loft if Henry was inside. So he pushed himself to stop any such thoughts and move on with his quiet exploration of Emma’s childhood.

Placing the glasses back, he retrieved another item, this time it was a ring. Slightly swirling it around in his fingers, he took a good look at the shiny rock atop of it, another rush of images of ‘too much’ emerging in his mind. First Emma holding her parents’ ring as she kneeled down to pick it up from the floor in king Midas’ castle. He had to appreciate the irony of that moment. And then he pictured himself kneeling down in front of Emma, obviously with a much more precious stone to offer than the one he was holding right now, as precious as her beautiful eyes when she looks at him. He would do it. He would do it in a heartbeat if he could, because that would mean he would see the smile he saw that morning when she looked at him every day for the rest of his life. He thought of her curled up on his arms in a large bed as they woke up and he grinned once more before snapping out of his dreamy state and placing the ring down as well. Bloody hell he was so fucked. He needed too much already.

The next and last thing Killian picked up was a photograph. A photograph of Emma and Baelfire and this time he automatically winced, swallowing hard at the sight of both of them smiling, their faces inches away from each other. Another person Emma loved and lost. And this was tougher, because he never felt that he deserved Emma. Secretly, he believed that the only reason she was with him was simply because Neal had passed and his heart skipped a beat as he looked up to find her eyes, welled up as before, but her gaze slightly guilty before it averted to the empty room and he felt her shift, searching for something in the larger white box as he glanced at the picture once more. She didn’t want him to find it, either because she was afraid he would be jealous, or because she didn’t want this part of her life to be revealed to him yet. None of the options appealed to him, because he wasn’t jealous and he wanted to know about her life, regardless what that meant. He heard her sigh as she pulled what he recognized as a recording device and started to make her way to the other side of the room.

“Swan?” he spoke as he followed her all the way across the metallic box-screen-she called a TV and rested his body against a desk he spotted. She simply hooked a cable on the ends of the two devices and paced back towards him.

“I haven’t watched this since I recorded it, but since things happened today, they made me think about the past.” She told him as she settled next to him, pressing buttons on the remote to get the video to play.

“Reflective today, are we?” he tried to cheer her up and it worked as he laced his fingers through hers and gave her a bright grin, locking her evergreen gaze with his. “Hey, show me. I’d love to know more about your beginnings.” He wanted to be encouraging and he felt a weight lift off his shoulders as a small chuckle escaped her lips and she nodded towards the screen where two young girls appeared. They were giggling and playfully sticking their tongues out for the camera, looking adorable. He recognized one as Emma and he sighed another chuckle admiring his beautiful Swan at an earlier age. The previous images returned and he couldn’t help thinking how beautiful a young lass with both their features, maybe Emma’s blonde hair and his blue eyes, would be, especially if she mostly took after her mother, being a little pirate and princess in one, learning her first dance with him and Emma as someone would use that odd device to preserve the delightful moment forever.

“Who is that lass?” he asked, taking his mind off the silly images in his head and focusing on the screen once more.

“Just an old friend.” She whispered and Killian felt the pain in her voice. This was not a pleasant time, something happened and she lost her friend and that, only because it hurt her, hurt him too. He raised his arm and gently placed it around her shoulders; their fingers still twined as he drew her closer in his embrace and felt her relax in his warmth. This was something he wanted-needed-to do, help her mend and move on to a happier path, if he could offer one. He would do anything if it meant that it would make her happy; as long as she allowed him to offer her the word, he would. And he softly rested his head against her forehead in a comforting gesture as the screen went blue. They both had issues and they would both help each other recover from them, isn’t that what was supposed to happen? 

\--Fin


	10. Dream

It has been such a crazy week for me and finally-finally-I found some time to write! Not something really big or anything. It’s just that the new episode gave me too many feels. Seriously, I cried so hard!! Anyway, this is a little angsty, because apparantly that was all I had in me after 4X08.

“Hook!”

She woke up with a loud shriek, panting, her heart stammering against her chest. She was dreaming, but for a second, she could actually swear that everything was real. She definitely knew the pain was. This was more than just a dream, an intuition, perhaps? But it sure as hell felt real. She buried the heels of her palms in her eyes trying to control her feelings, the corner of her eye catching a few glimpses of some lit up candles around the room and a broken vase shattered on the floor. Her emotions were so strong her magic got out of hand in her sleep. She still remembers everything.

_It was cold and dark and she could make out two figures in the dim light, one of which was Killian, no question. He was tightly restrained against something she couldn’t make out, the entire space around her appearing as something entirely foreign and strangely familiar all at once. Then it hit her-the mansion. That was where she met Gold to get her powers removed. She could hear voices-arguments- and all she could make out was Killian’s face. His blue eyes shining as he glared at the man before him, despise drawn on his face._

_“No, no, no!” Killian yelled and everything happened within seconds after that. She observed as the man he seemed to be loathing so much pushed his hand through Killian’s chest, making him bend forward from the pain. A pain reverberating through her chest as well. There was a strong tug and an abrupt squeeze at her heart making her feel as her very soul was being ripped out of her body and then nothing. She felt a hollow in her chest and tears welling up in her eyes. When she looked back, the man was holding Killian’s heart._

She moved to get her cell phone, finding nothing in the pocket of her leather jacket. Thinking he might have called, she called her voice mail machine number from her mother’s phone she found in the living room. There was indeed a message from Killian, only it was left this morning. She listened to it anyway as his husky voice sounded in the phone. He was worried.

_“Swan, it’s Killian again, you have to listen to me. I know that you’ve been to see Gold. I saw what you did and if he’s promised to get rid of your powers don’t listen to him, he doesn’t want to help you. He wants…he wants to collect your powers in a bloody magic hat and when he does you’ll be sucked in too. I don’t know what he’s planning, but I know that he’s been lying to Belle. The dagger he gave her is a fake. I only know all this because…because I’m afraid I’ve been lying to you too. Gold blackmailed me into helping him, he knew…he knew I’d do whatever it takes to be with you and he used it against me. I just wanted to be a better man for you, Swan. But I failed. And now because of that I might lose you. I’m sorry. But I hope you’ll never forgive me because that means you’ll get this in time to save yourself. Goodbye._

Her breath was suddenly unstable as she literally threw on any piece of clothing she found in her closet and rushed outside, dashing towards Granny’s. She needed to see him. She needed to make sure he was okay. Only a few steps after the beginning of her nervous sprint, though, she bumped into Killian who immediately pulled her in his arms, steadying her so that she wouldn’t fall. She let out a loud sigh of relief, just because he was there and he was alive, but his expression was different than usual. Just like the one after he found out she never gave up her magic. Distant, pained, eyes persistently staring into hers, as if he was trying to pierce a hole through them.

“You okay?” she huffed, lightly gasping for air, her fingers finding the dark hair at the back of his head, cradling him steadily.

“As long as you are okay, love.” He mumbled and before she could contemplate any of his words, or yell at him for being such an idiot, his lips were against hers, desperate and hungry and almost bringing tears in her eyes. It was like he was trying to memorize her, her eyes, her mouth, her touch. He was thorough and he seemed distressed and all the emotions nearly drowned her, the scene of her dream replaying in her mind.

His arms drew her closer, lips travelling down her neck, trailing wet kisses to her pulse point and then moving back to her mouth, claiming her lips with his own fiercely. His right hand was cupping the back of her head and his hook was resting at the small of her back. Their tongues met once more in a quiet fight for domination, soft groans coming out of them and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Killian, what’s wrong?” Emma pulled back, a bit abruptly, eyes looking up to meet his in concern. “And don’t tell me nothing is wrong because I can still tell when someone is lying to me. Something’s bothering you.” She noticed how Killian turned his head to the side, unable to look her in the eye and she felt like a million little needles pinched her heart. He was hurt.

“Sorry, love. I really want to.” His hand crept up her face to softly caress her cheek, his touch soft like feather, a single tear running down his face. She closed her eyes to the warm feeling of the skin of his knuckles moving to her chin. He slightly pinched there, soothing it right after with his thumb. And then, just like that, it was gone.

“But I can’t.” She watched him, devastated, as he slowly turned around and walked away. Maybe he was coming to find her and tell her the truth, but he certainly changed his mind now. She didn’t take her eyes off him for a second until his shady figure disappeared in the dark. Her heart felt like it cracked in the middle in her chest and she didn’t go after him, not tonight. She just stood there, in the street, staring at the space were Killian was standing (should still be standing), only her dream in her mind. It wasn’t just a dream, she knew. Her mother’s phone was in her hand, Killian’s message playing again and again.

_—Fin_


	11. Last time

Oh my god, this episode literally ruined me. My poor Killian and the goodbye kiss... UUUUGH! So since I had all these unbearable feels I thought I shoud write a little mini fic from Killian's pov. Now excuse me I have to go crawl in my corner and die.

Killian walked into the sheriff’s station slowly, taking his time until his eyes fell on Emma. There were tears streaming down her face as she held her baby brother close against her chest. For a moment he just stood there and stared. Even with tears in her eyes his Swan always looked beautiful. Without his heart in its rightful place, he wasn’t supposed to feel anything at all, but there was a bitter sting in his chest as he thought of everything they could have. That baby for example… it could have been their choice to have a child too some day in the future. Maybe with her beautiful, bright emerald eyes beneath long eyelashes. A wee pirate-princess, looking just like her mother, perhaps with his dark hair to resemble him in some way as well. Gods, she was beautiful in all her golden-hair, brown-leather-jacket glory. But this was the last time he would ever get to see her. His face fell and he winced as he called her name in a slow voice, trying to hide his pain between a blank expression.

“Swan, a word...”

She placed the baby in Elsa’s hands and approached him and –oh the irony- but he felt as if his heart just shattered into pieces just to the sight of her crying.

“What are you doing here, you know what is about to happen.” She spoke and he realized that this wasn’t how this was supposed to happen. They needed time, he needed to memorize her face better, he needed to give her something as much as an apology for being another person in her list of deceased loved ones.

“Aye, I know, I just needed to see you.” He mumbled and despite how much he tried to stop it, he gave in, the pain truly reflected in the way he looked at her, straight into her eyes. “Before I chain myself on the dock for the protection of all, I needed to see you one more time.”

“Killian I’m not a tearful-goodbye-kiss person.” She sobbed and he couldn’t stand it. She was in pain and the last time he got to see her was with tears in her eyes, everything around them falling apart, burdening her.  _There’s not a day will go by that I won’t think of you._ He kept on blankly staring at her wishing the circumstances were different, more hopeful for her at least.

“But maybe just this once...” She caught him off guard, pulling him down to her and pressing her lips against hers fiercely, the taste of salty tears reaching his tongue, but he didn’t care anymore. Moving back he rested small kisses into her skin. One just a bit above her top lip, one to her cheek and one into the crook of her neck. He nuzzled his nose there, breathing her in, memorizing every last bit of her scent in what seemed to be mere seconds before he pulled back, his forehead aligned with hers. He had to go, she had a lot to take care of, she didn’t need him bothering her, wasting her time. He enjoyed another second in her hold, her hands on his neck, slightly squeezing in a comforting gesture. It pained him, physically pained him when the warmth of her palms against his skin disappeared.

“Goodbye.” He murmured and turned around, walking out without looking back, Emma’s soft sigh and quiet sobs the last thing he heard before the cold air of the street hit his flushed face.

He rushed all the way down the docks, collapsing in his usual spot on the bench, burying his face in the palm of his hand, the cold metal of his hook pressing against his forehead. Tears finally left his eyes, finding their way down his face, a sob caught in his throat, a quiet whisper falling from his lips.

“Swan.”

(There was wind, he stood up and in matters of seconds a rain of tiny mirror shards surrounded him. There was a sharp pain in his eyes and chest, a last lonely tear fighting its way out and then there was nothing.)

\--Fin


	12. By heart

We all know there was a scene missing between the clock tower and granny's... (btw you can dfinitely expect smutty fics after everything, just not this one, probably the next one though)

* * *

This was it. All those centuries filled with hatred and vengeance, only for him to lose his life once he found light in his life. He tried to fight it, he really did. For a second he thought he saw something in Emma’s eyes when he so dryly kissed her and gripped her wrist back at Granny’s. He thought maybe she realized what was going on, but then he did as the Crocodile commanded and let go, turning around to leave. It was pointless to fight what was certain to happen. The worst part though wasn’t how he would lose his life, in the hands of his old (and again new) foe, but how he would break the promise he gave her.  _My love, you don’t have to worry about me. If there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s surviving._ He would be another man for her to carry in her endless list of deceased loved-ones. He didn’t know if she would mourn, or cry, or try to be strong. All he knew was that she would lose another person she didn’t want to lose. The stars on the hat aligned with the stars in the sky and purple fog gathered above their heads. He flinched, the blinding light of the galaxy-like fog painfully reminding him what the next ingredient was.

“It’s time.” There was light surrounding the Dark One coming from the emptied hat and he struggled to keep a neutral face while staring death in the eye. This was it.

“Gold! Stop!” Emma’s voice echoed in the clock tower as she entered the room with her mother and a little sparkle of hope flickered in Killian. Then he realized how perilous this was for her and he tried to scream at her to go. The grip on his heart tightened, so he just stood there looking at them, hating himself, silently wishing at least Emma would leave the blasted thing and still be safe.

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I’ve waited too long for this and I’m too close.” Emma’s last reflex was to attempt fighting the Crocodile with magic, but he froze everyone into place, turning back towards him with a sickening grin on his face. “Well maybe not everything has gone to plan, but this next part, I’m really going to enjoy.” He hissed in his almost whispering voice. Killian flinched, fear glowing in his eyes and the next thing he felt was pain. Intense, sharp, unbearable pain in his chest that made him fall on his hands and knees.

Nothing happened after that however. He looked up to see the Dark one practically struggle to crush his heart without succeeding. The pain was still there, but so was his heart.

“I don’t understand! Why can’t I-“

“Because I commanded you not to.” Belle appeared right behind them, dagger in her hand, a frown of disappointment on her face. “Drop the heart.” and the next second his heart was in his hands, still intact and still beating. He couldn’t even help it when relief flooded through him and he actually kissed his own heart. “Now release everyone.” He saw Emma and Mary Margaret unfreeze, looking up at him in worry. The fog was sucked back into the hat and he turned around to face Emma, a grin on his face to calm down both her and himself. “And now, now you can take us to the town line. Because we need to be alone for what comes next.”And they disappeared as the Crocodile poofed them away with his magic.

“Killian!” Emma rushed up the stairs and into his arms in matters of seconds, pulling him against her and squeezing him so hard he almost tripped on the floor.

“Swan, I am so sor-” Before he managed to finish his sentence she pushed him away forcefully, holding on to him just by the lapels of his jacket. She looked straight into his eyes, her own bright green ones gleaming from the tears that started to well up.

“You almost got yourself killed!”

“Aye, love, but I’m still here.” His hand moved to thumb away the few tears that found their way out. She fell back into his embrace and this time he buried his face in her hair, breathing her in, relaxing in the sweet scent of cinnamon and her. When they pulled back he was grinning brightly at her. “I want you to take this until you can place it back once we’re somewhere safe.” He opened the palms of her hands and placed his heart in them. She looked up at him incredulously and he only smiled more.

“You-you trust me with your heart?” Emma muttered, still a bit shocked as she averted her gaze to the bright red heart in her hands.

“Well, love, you’ve already won it symbolically, so you might as well take it.” He winked at her and she poked his chest with one hand, the other holding on to his heart like it’s the most precious thing in the world. And the truth is, there was no one else he would trust so fully with his heart, with his life, except for her.

(The next six weeks they quite literally didn’t leave each other a second of quiet. They had the time, so why not spend it in more  _enjoyable activities?_ They explored each other’s body inch-by-inch, long and short kisses were exchanged, contented sighs and guttural groans were mumbled, arms wrapped around each other and peace returned.)

(At nights, when she rested her head against his chest, he knew she still tried to hear the steady beat of his heart there to make sure that he was not going anywhere before she closed her eyes.)

(He wasn’t. At least until the next danger)

 

\--Fin


End file.
